This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans.
British Patent Application No. 2078719A and European Patent Application No. 44605 disclose certain 1,3-bis-heterocyclyl-2-aryl-propan-2-ol derivatives wherein the heterocyclic group is a (1,2,4-triazol-1-yl) or (imidazol-1-yl) group. The compounds are stated to be useful as plant fungicides and growth regulators and also for the treatment of fungal diseases in humans and other animals.